


Я вернусь

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Жизнь Локи соткана из противоречий. Иначе и быть не могло для того, кто рожден, чтобы умереть





	Я вернусь

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215918272.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Забудь слово "брат" и не помни меня.  
Я лед, и во мне нет ни капли огня.  
В холодной пустыне средь вечных снегов  
Отброшен песчинкой под ноги богов.  
Оставить? Смахнуть? Бог Войны подобрал.  
Рожденный для смерти судьбу обыграл...

Не стоит цепляться за пафосный бред.  
Я монстр и главный асгардский секрет.  
Я честно пытался идти до конца  
И кровью смыть синюю мерзость с лица.  
Вот только песчинке не стать золотой.  
Судьба, ухмыляясь, шептала: «Чужой»

Забудь про меня, ты же знаешь, кто враг.  
Нить шла слишком долго до боли внатяг.  
И норны ту нить раз за разом, опять...  
Узлы распускали, чтоб снова связать.  
И я падал вниз. И со дна восставал.  
Рожденный для смерти слугой ее стал.

Не стоит в иллюзиях правду искать.  
От правды смердит тем, что проще не знать.  
Слова — только буквы на службе у лжи.  
Бросаться не стоит. Небрат, не спеши,  
Из круга не выйти, а я в тупике,  
Но... тает песчинка от солнца в руке...

Когда-нибудь снова, пусть в жизни иной,  
Я буду свободен. Я снежной волной  
Укутаю плечи. Соленой водой  
Скользну по щеке, и тогда стану твой.  
Оставить? Смахнуть? Выбирай, я дождусь.  
Дождем обниму и вернусь.

Я — вернусь...


End file.
